


"Tim."

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Jam, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Tim."

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.

_“You know I’ll always love you, Jay.” Tim says to him sincerely._

_“Then why are you leaving!” Jay yelled. “Why won’t you stay with me!?”_

_Tim looked into Jay’s eyes, sadness he sees, some of it reflected from his own. He really doesn’t want to see Jay sad, hurt, but he has to do this. He has to leave… Leave him… It’s all his fault after all. Besides, Jay deserves so much better._

_“I’m sorry.” Is all Tim says, and he means it, means it with his whole heart. “But I have to go.”_

_Tears fall freely from Jay’s face as Tim leans over, kissing him on his cheek one final time, and then he’s gone… Leaving Jay behind… Safer, better off, or at least that’s what it feels like for Tim, for Jay on the hand, it feels like his whole world has imploded._

_Jay keeps his eyes shut as he hears Tim walk farther and farther away… Pretty soon he hears the car engine start up, then fade away… When Jay opens his eyes, Tim is truly and unbelievably gone._

_And all Jay can do, is cry, and feel the loss through out his whole being._

_“Tim.”_


End file.
